The Problem
by NobodyUnderstands
Summary: Soul and Kid like each other but neither one knows yet. what happens when Soul listens to Kid masturbating one day?


It was a bright and sunny day in Death City. Everyone was happy except for one Shinigami, Death The Kid.

He was feeling hot and bothered and everything in his house was asymmetrical thanks to Patty and her giraffe party. So far it had been 1 hour and he was almost done when the doorbell rang.

Kid's POV

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's us Kid." Liz replied.

I opened the door and in walked Liz, Patty, Tsubaki, Maka, and lastly my crush, Soul.

"Not that I want him here but where is Black Star?" I asked. "He's training." Tsubaki answered.

"Well okay then, I'm going to finish fixing my symmetry now." I said. I walked back to where I was adjusting a crooked painting on the wall and felt eyes watching me. I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Soul staring at me and caught his eye. I blushed and looked away and kept walking.

Once I was out of sight I ran down the hallway, up the stairs, and into my room. My heart was pounding and I had a raging boner that didn't look like it was going to go away any time soon.

I reached down and unzipped my pants, pulled them down just enough to have room for moving, put my hand down my boxers and pulled out my manhood. I started pumping at a slow pace moaning quietly so the others wouldn't suspect anything and come to check on me. I reached down with my other hand and started playing with my balls and sped the pace.

I had that feeling at the pit of my stomach and I knew I was coming to an end soon but it wasn't going to be soon enough. So I reached over into my nightstand drawer and pulled out a purple vibrator along with some lube. I paused my stroking long enough to put some lube on the vibrator and shove it in my hole and turn it on high. The vibrations went straight to my dick and I moaned a little louder. I started stroking myself again and felt the feeling come faster than earlier. My mind started flooding with pictures of Soul. His deep red eyes. His snow white asymmetrical hair that I secretly loved. And that pearly, toothy grin. With one last pump I came on the side of my bed and pillow and hand as ribbons of cum went everywhere with somewhat of a loud moan, unaware of the presence on the other side of my door.

Soul's POV

I watched Kid walk down the hallway and just before he went behind the wall I caught his eye and I swear I saw him blush.

"Awww. Kid cleaned up all the giraffe guts (cotton)." Patty whined.

"Good. I don't want to see the remains of dead giraffe toys all over the floor while Kid's in the house. I bet it set him off when he got home this morning." Liz said.

This conversation was going to be boring so I made the excuse of having to pee and walked downed the hallway. I actually did have to pee a little bit. So I walked upstairs and used the one beside the upstairs linen closet on the left, there being two thanks to Kid's OCD. After I peed I walked back to the stairs which happened to be beside Kid's room.

As I passed Kid's room I heard soft moaning. Then he stopped and rustled around for something. A sound that sounded like a razor started. The moaning came back and in a matter of seconds there was a louder moan. And then everything stopped. All sound. All movements.

At that moment I knew my face was as red as a tomato. I just listened to Kid masturbating. And to make matters worse, I had an erection.

As I began to back away from the door, I accidently tripped over my own foot and ended up falling down the stairs.

Kid's POV

I heard some loud thumping on the stairs. I quickly put the vibrator away, pulled up my boxers and pants and ran out of my room. Looking down at the bottom of the stairs I saw an unconscious Soul.

"What was that?" Yelled Liz from the living room.

"I think Soul just fell down the stairs! Don't worry I've got him!" I yelled back.

As I walk down the stairs to Soul I wonder how he managed to fall down the stairs.

 **Okay so this is my first oneshot ever. So I would appreciate any kind of judgement, just please don't be harsh with it.**


End file.
